


Fine Dining

by Femininehygieneproducts



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom Paul McCartney, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Riding, THIS IS MY FIRST BOTTOM PAUL FIC I WAS SO EXCITED LMAOOOOO, Top John Lennon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femininehygieneproducts/pseuds/Femininehygieneproducts
Summary: John and Paul “fine dine”
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Fine Dining

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic based off a request I got on tumblr

“ _Shh!_ ” John delivered a painful slap to Paul’s arse, causing the younger man to whimper and shove his face in the crook of John’s neck. “Yer bein’ too loud!” John was aware of the hypocrisy of his statement, but he couldn’t have anyone knowing that him and Paul were shagging it up at the private table they were supplied at the dark restaurant.

Paul adjusted himself on John’s lap. “I can’ help it...with yer prick up me arse.”

John thrusted up, causing Paul to squeak as he was jolted. “Shut up and bounce, Paulie.”

Paul shot John a soft glare but immediately obeyed. He cemented his knees into the red cushiony seats and gripped John’s shoulders before he began to rock his hips back on John’s cock, stifling his mewls. John chuckled under his breath and gripped at Paul’s hips.

“How are you so good at that...”

John continued his words of encouragement which drove eagerness soaked in arousal through Paul’s brain, causing him to pick up his pace. The poor bassist was having a hard time keeping his moaning low as he buried his face deeper into John’s collarbone. John shook his head.

“Ah ah ah. Lemme see your face.” He tilted Paul’s head up, grinning when he saw the dizzy expression on the other. His darkened eyes heavy with lust, those soft lips glistening red to match his scarlet cheeks. John couldn’t help but to lean in and kiss his cute boyfriend. He also couldn’t help throwing his hips up at a quick rate, repeatedly slamming his cock into that glorious sweet spot that drove Paul mad. Paul yanked away to throw his head back and cry out. John gripped his jaw and snatched his head back towards him.

“ _Paul!_ ” He hissed.

Paul only let out another whine since John didn’t stop his thrusting. So John slammed his hand over his mouth. “Paul. You need to quiet down.”

Paul moaned something along the lines of ‘So good!’ beneath John’s palm, and John could only imagine how loud that would have been if Paul’s mouth wasn’t covered. So he kept his hand there.

It didn’t take long for Paul to cum all over John’s stomach and his won chest, and for once, John came at the same time he did. Maybe they were both in a rush to finish knowing that they were doing ‘it’ in a place they had no business to.

John watched, mesmerized, as Paul softly rotated his hips on his cock in such an elegant movement that John would have mistaken him for a dancer. His hand stroked the smooth skin of Paul’s arse before giving the man a gentle kiss.

“Alright.” John said with a tap. “Off.” But was shocked when Paul shook his head.

“‘M wanna stay...” was what was mumbled against John’s cheek.

“Ye can’t, Paulie. We’re in public remember?”

But Paul wasn’t having it. He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. “Two more minutes...”

John was about to protest, but then he found himself getting lost in the warm and wet clenching...and unclenching of Paul’s hole around his soft cock. He sighed and hoisted Paul further up his lap.

Just two more minutes...

**Author's Note:**

> You already know I’m finna drop the writing blog-
> 
> 💥 BOOM 💥 
> 
> @zachwritesbeatles


End file.
